


make a wish

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Eating out, M/M, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan, and jeonghan's gift is..., bro where's the ass eating tag, dick., guys its comeback day today stream home run, it's shua's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeonghan gives Jisoo his birthday present.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	make a wish

“Shua. Jisoo. Hey.”

Jisoo groans as he hits Jeonghan’s chest. “What?”

“Wake up.”

“No…”

“Come on. Babe, wake up.”

Jisoo pries open an eye and glares at Jeonghan the best he can. “What now?

“Happy birthday.”

Jisoo pries open the other eye. “It’s my birthday?”

“Yep. August 13th.”

Jisoo shrugs and buries his face into a pillow. “Okay, cool. Let me sleep.”

Jeonghan whines, and grabs his face, slightly squishing his cheeks. Jisoo closes his eyes to feign sleep. “But I have things planned! Come on! We were going to take a whole trip to Busan! Jisoo…”

“Ugh. I know you’re giving me your puppy look.”

“Of course I am.”

Jisoo grumbles and slowly opens his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m putting up with this bullshit on my birthday.”

“You’re going to thank me later.”

“Ugh. I don’t even get the complimentary birthday sex.”  
Jeonghan snickers. “You’re so thirsty.”

“Am I wrong for it? Not everyone gets a hot boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll get to that eventually.”

Jisoo snorts and leans in to kiss Jeonghan’s lips. Jeonghan’s hand instinctively makes its way to Jisoo’s waist. As Jeonghan pulls away, Jisoo pouts and lets loose a whine. He pulls Jeonghan back in and kisses him again.

“Or, we could get to that now.”

Jeonghan chuckles as Jisoo straddles his hips. “Thirsty.”

Jisoo makes quick work of his shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor as Jeonghan connects their lips again. Jeonghan’s lips are hungry, constantly sucking and nibbling Jisoo’s. Jisoo pushes up Jeonghan’s shirt, who sits up and strips his own shirt. Jeonghan grabs Jisoo and flips them so Jisoo’s on his back. He pauses, staring down at Jisoo so intensely and lovingly that Jisoo can’t help but blush and cover himself.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Jeonghan smiles softly, and it almost makes Jisoo forget the situation they’re in. Jeonghan soon reminds him by taking Jisoo’s hands and pinning them to the side. He presses kisses all the way down to the waistband of Jisoo’s sweatpants, touches feather-light.

“So beautiful.”

Jisoo blushes again and hides his face. He thinks that his game is weak today; usually, he’s making Jeonghan’s flustered. Jeonghan looks up at him, head tilting slightly as if asking a question. Jisoo nods, and Jeonghan pulls off Jisoo’s pants with one swift motion. He immediately nudges Jisoo’s thighs apart and gently massages them. Jeonghan stops, and motions for Jisoo to turn around. Jisoo narrows his eyes questioningly but still complies. He props his head upon his crossed arms, waiting for Jeonghan to do something; and then Jeonghan suddenly grabs his hips and props him up on his knees. Jisoo flushes just thinking about the position he’s in, back arched and ass in the air. And he’s embarrassed too, just laying there with a lack of something in his ass.

He’s about to scold Jeonghan when he feels gentle hands massaging up his thighs and on his ass. He feels Jeonghan’s breath on his skin, and light kisses being pressed on his thighs. It all stops, and then he feels a wet tongue teasing his perineum. He lets out a moan at the sudden movement and hears Jeonghan chuckle.

“Shut up.”

Jeonghan resumes his activity by licking around Jisoo’s hole, eliciting a small whine. Jisoo nearly dies and clamps a hand over his mouth. He didn’t think that this would affect him that much. Honestly, Jeonghan’s never tried eating him out.

A hand gently grasps his thigh. “C’mon, Jisoo. Don’t be embarrassed. Let me hear you.”

Jisoo blushes again but lowers his hand. Jeonghan places a kiss on his hole, and it makes his knees weak. Jeonghan keeps giving kittenish licks around Jisoo’s asshole, and Jisoo lets himself go by letting a couple mewls and whines leave his lips. Jisoo thinks it can’t get any better than this, but it does. The moment Jeonghan sticks his tongue inside, Jisoo releases a loud moan which surprises him and Jeonghan.

“Well, I don’t remember your ever being this vocal…”

Jisoo groans and screams into his arms. “Can you just shut up? I’m embarrassed already. My ass is fucking halfway in the air, and—”

Jeonghan cuts him off by doing it again, also sucking on the ring of muscles. Jisoo lets out another high-pitched whine.

“Oh my god, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan keeps on tongue-fucking Jisoo, slowly making Jisoo see spots. Jisoo’s knees are starting to feel like putty, and he’s about to collapse when Jeonghan sticks two fingers up his ass. In his fit of pleasure, he didn’t realize that Jeonghan had grabbed the lube and lathered up his fingers. He bucks his hips, and somehow his energy is renewed. Jeonghan rapidly fucks Jisoo open, scissoring his fingers to properly stretch him out.

“Je-Jeonghan, oh god, oh god, fuck! Stop, stop, stop!”

Jeonghan immediately stops, retracting his hand and putting a hand on Jisoo’s hip. “Babe, you good?”

Jisoo’s body slumps, and he falls to the bed. “Yeah, yeah. I was just going to cum, and I really don’t want to do that without your dick in me, you feel?”

“Uh, yeah. Okay.”

“Well, do you need me to suck you off, or…?”

Jeonghan chuckles, and pulls Jisoo’s hands out from where they’re resting under his body, and intertwines their fingers. He kisses down Jisoo back, and Jisoo smiles.

“No, you don’t need to do anything. It’s your birthday. Let me be good to you.”

Jisoo turns over and connects their lips. Jeonghan’s hands roam all over Jisoo’s body, making him shiver. “Let me give you everything.”

Jisoo resists the urge to blush and bites Jeonghan’s lips. “Well, there has to be something I can do.”

Jeonghan disconnects their lips, and kisses Jisoo’s neck, softly nipping at the skin. “You can ask me to give it to you. Beg for it. Tell me you want it.”

He doesn’t waste any time spreading Jisoo’s legs and licking a stripe along Jisoo’s asshole, kneading Jisoo’s thighs at the same time.

“Fuck. Please give it to me. I want it. I want it so bad. I need Jeonghan, I need it. Please. I need—ah, ah, ah! I need your cock!”

Jeonghan pulls down his sweatpants, letting his dick spring free. He smirks at Jisoo, who finds himself ogling at it. “Hm, well, who am I to deny that?”

“You are such a tease. Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“Can you just give me a second?”

Jisoo scoffs. “You can’t just ask me to beg for your dick, and then not give it to me? Like, the fuck?”

“I’m trying not to rip you apart, let me lube it up first.”

“Come on, you’re acting like your dick is fifteen inches.”

Jeonghan doesn’t answer and slowly pushes into Jisoo, cock providing a much bigger stretch than Jeonghan’s two fingers. When he bottoms out, Jisoo clutches his bicep and groans. “Shit, you’re big. Maybe I’d be more adjusted if you’d fuck me more.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and starts to move. “Are you serious? I’m fucking you right now.”

“Okay, be quiet.”

Jeonghan complies and continues thrusting into Jisoo. Jisoo is by no means quiet, moaning loudly to make his pleasure known. Jeonghan’s teasing, his thrusts slow so he can keep pace.

“Jeonghan, you’re a tease.”

“You are so impatient.”

“Hey, it’s my birthday, isn’t it? I think I give the orders here—”

Jeonghan cuts him off by snapping his hips and roughly thrusting into Jisoo, slightly brushing his prostate. Jisoo moans and bites his lip.

“Oh, okay. You do that.”

Jeonghan smirks yet again and tweaks one of Jisoo’s nipples in his fingers. Another whine escapes from Jisoo’s lips, which Jeonghan leans down to kiss. Jisoo’s hands tangle into Jeonghan’s hair as Jeonghan presses his tongue against Jisoo’s neck. Jeonghan continues to pound into Jisoo, obscene sounds on skin slapping skin echoing around their bedroom.

“Fu-uck, Hannie. Please, more.”

Jeonghan tsk’s and leans down to whisper in Jisoo’s ear. “What was that?”

“Jeonghan, please give me more.”

“I don’t know, Shua…you were being a little brat.”

Jisoo whines, arching his back and pressing his ass down to try and change the angle. Jeonghan doesn’t budge and pins Jisoo’s arms so he’s flat against the bed.

“What do you want?”

“J-Jeonghan…please…” Jisoo’s breath is knocked out of his lungs with every thrust; yet, it’s not enough. Jeonghan wasn’t going deep on purpose.

“If you want it…beg.”

Jisoo finally cracks and cries out his words all choked up. “I want your cock! Please! Shua wants daddy’s cock! Shua wants daddy to fuck him, please!”

Jeonghan coos. “That’s my baby.”

He starts thrusting into Jisoo at an inhumane pace. Jisoo’s hair bounces against his forehead with every thrust. Jeonghan takes a look at him, and the sight nearly makes him cum himself. Jisoo’s lips parted, drool dribbling out, eyes rolled to the back of his head. He’s flushed pink and moaning so loudly the neighbours can probably hear him. He looks so fucked out, and Jeonghan knows he’s close.

“It feels so good, daddy. So good. You know how to fuck me so well!”

Jisoo bites his lip, hissing as Jeonghan repeatedly hits his prostate.

“You look so pretty, baby. You look so sexy, begging for my cock.”

Jisoo whines at the praise. “I’m going to-I’m going to cum.”

Jeonghan hums and caresses Jisoo’s cheek. “Alright. Shua’s been a good boy. Cum for me.”

He reaches down, grabbing Jisoo’s dick and starts pumping it at the same pace as he’s fucking into Jisoo; which, is pretty fucking fast.

“Come on, baby. Cum for daddy.”

Jisoo shrieks in pleasure, which puts a smug smile on Jeonghan’s face. Jisoo snaps, and ropes upon ropes of cum paint his stomach. His thighs are shaking and his back is arched. When he calms down slightly and stops shaking from his orgasm, he’s able to get himself back together to utter a few words to Jeonghan.

“Inside. I want it inside.”

Those words, along with the sight of a pretty, flushed, and a very fucked out Jisoo only allow Jeonghan to thrust a couple more times before he releases into Jisoo’s ass.

When Jeonghan comes down from his high, he coos at the sight of Jisoo. There’s a slight blush on his face as he plays with the hairs on Jeonghan’s neck. He pulls out of Jisoo and grabs a couple tissues to clean themselves off. He tosses the tissues in the rubbish bin and massages Jisoo’s hips since he knows he’s gripped them a bit too tightly. Jisoo sighs, content.

“Always so good to me.”

Jeonghan grins and leans down to kiss Jisoo on the lips. Jisoo pulls the blanket over them as Jeonghan lays down next to him.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thanks, Hannie.”

Jisoo cuddles closer to Jeonghan, eyes already fluttering closed from exhaustion. Jeonghan yawns and wraps an arm around Jisoo’s waist.

“I guess I’ll have to postpone that trip.”


End file.
